


[Cover Art] like a memory from a dream by Ginny_Potter

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art I made for "like a memory from a dream" in collaboration with Ginny_Potter for the (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Cover Art] like a memory from a dream by Ginny_Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a memory from a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950738) by [Bookbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee), [Ginny_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter). 



> I was so excited to see an Anastasia AU in the (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang that I knew I had to claim it, and I was so happy when I succeeded! 😃 It has been a real pleasure to collaborate with Ginny_Potter on this. Go ahead and read the fic, it is amazing!

([Picture credit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konstantin_Ukhtomsky#/media/File:Johrdan_staircase.jpg))


End file.
